


Merry Marauders Christmas

by harlequinfabray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: The last night before Christmas break in their seventh year at Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some Marauders fluff and what better way to get into the Christmas spirit to have a Marauders Christmas! I hope you enjoy!

“All right, open it, open it,” Lily said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around James’s arm and leaned into his side.

            Remus smiled down at the small wrapped package in his lap and his nimble fingers began to work at the paper. He pulled out a brown box and Sirius couldn’t let the opportunity slide.

            “Oh, she got you a box. Nice job, Lil, wish I thought of that,” Sirius said.

            Lily rolled her eyes and kicked out her leg to nudge Sirius with her foot.

            Remus lifted the lid off the box and the others in the room saw his face light up at what he saw inside. Lily bit her lip in excitement as she saw her friend’s reaction to his gift.

            “Lily,” Remus said. He couldn’t find any other words.

            “What is it?” Peter asked. He craned his short neck up to try and catch a glimpse of the inside contents.

            Remus pulled out the book for the rest of the group to see. The three other boys seemed to deflate at the sight of a book. That was nothing exciting to any of them.

            “It’s the one I wanted,” Remus said. He looked down at the book again and turned it over in his hands. “Frankenstein.”

            The three boys perked up at the name of the infamous horror character.

            “Frankenstein is a book?” James asked.

            “Yes, it’s a book. Written by a wonderful Muggle woman,” Lily said.

            “I didn’t think you liked horror, Moony,” Peter said.

            “But this is classic literature,” Remus said, still turning the book over and over in his hands, as if he couldn’t believe he really had it. “Thank you, Lily.”

            “You’re very welcome,” Lily said. She let go of her boyfriend to lean across the small circle they were all seated in and pecked Remus’s cheek.

            It was the last night before they were all to catch the train home for Christmas break. In their seventh year, this was the last mini Marauder Christmas they were all going to have in Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning Lily was off to spend the break with her parents and sister, Remus was off to spend it with his father (only the second Christmas with just the two of them, since his mother died), Peter to spend it with his mother, and James and Sirius were off to the Potter residence.

Since it was their seventh year, it was a bitter sweet evening of exchanging gifts. They were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room at this late hour and the fire, though still crackling, was growing dimmer and colder by the minute. The decorations hung around the room, bright red and greens complimenting the already red and gold décor around the room. Next year they would all be able to spend Christmas together outside of Hogwarts, which would be great, but not the same. Christmas could be at the Potter’s house, all of them in the plush living room with a big warm fire, passing out presents from underneath the extravagant tree Mrs. Potter had decorated. It would be lovely and festive, but it wouldn’t be Hogwarts.

“Okay, my turn,” Sirius said. He grabbed a present from the small pile he had next to him and tossed it into Peter’s lap.

Peter fumbled with the small package, shaking it next to his ear to see if he could tell what’s inside. “Hmm,” he hummed. He gave up trying to guess and unwrapped the package, revealing two Chocolate Frog boxes.

“I have it on good authority that the two cards you’re missing are in those particular boxes,” Sirius said with a wink.

Peter grinned and held the boxes up above his head. “Yes! Thank you, Sirius!”

The night continued and they exchanged the rest of the gifts that they had gotten each other. James was especially happy with the hat that had a small mistletoe attached by a wire, which automatically gave him the opportunity to kiss Lily every time he turned his head in her direction. The hat was, of course, from Sirius.

Remus and Lily cleaned up the wrapping paper scattered around the floor, with a little help from Peter. James and Sirius rummaged through the different gifts like little kids still overstimulated on Christmas morning.

“All right, boys,” Lily said, looking at Sirius and James. “Time for bed.”

Both of them groaned and Sirius looked up at Lily. “But Mooooom.”

Lily smiled and shook her head at them.

“You two are going to be impossible enough as it is on the train tomorrow,” Remus said.

“Dad, you always side with Mom,” James huffed.

Peter chuckled and stood up with his gifts in his arms.

“See? Can’t you two behave like Peter? This is why he’s my favorite son,” Lily said and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head, making his cheeks redden.

“Let’s sleep here,” Sirius said. He stretched out along the carpet in front of the fire and tucked his arms underneath his head.

“Yeah, it’s nice down here,” James said. He laid down as well, on the opposite side of the rug than Sirius. He stretched out one arm, looked up at Lily, and pat the spot next to him.

Remus and Lily looked at each other, as if actual parents deciding whether or not they were going to allow their children to do this or not.

“Fine,” Lily finally sighed. “Let me go put my gifts in my trunk upstairs and I’ll be back.”

“I’ll bring up our gifts, mates,” Remus said.

“I’ll help,” Peter said since he was already standing.

“Thank you, Moony and Wormtail,” Sirius and James said in sing-song voices at the same time.

“Padfoot?” James asked quietly once the other three had gone upstairs.

“Yes, Prongs?” Sirius asked, his eyes already closed.

James sat up and hit Sirius’s legs so he would sit up as well. Sirius grunted until James hit him again, then he finally sat up.

“What?” Sirius asked.

“When we get back to my house do you think that you would maybe,” James paused, trying to think about exactly what he wanted to say. “Do you think that maybe you’d want to come with me to look for a, uh, to buy a, um, ring?”

Sirius stared at him for a moment, not getting what he was asking. “A ring? What for? Oh.” A sly smile crept onto Sirius’s lips as he looked at his best friend. James’s face heated up, because of the fire or Sirius’s gaze, he wasn’t sure. “Prongs, are you planning on proposing?”

“Well, I--,” James started, but Sirius interrupted him.

“Because, you know Prongs, I’ve been waiting for this. I’m a good boy and I won’t put out until there’s a ring on this finger,” Sirius said with a stoic face.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from the nearest couch to smack Sirius with it. Sirius laughed and grabbed the pillow from James, tossing it back up on the couch.

“I’m messing with you, mate,” Sirius said. “Of course, I’ll go with you. I’m honored, Prongs. You’ve got a great girl.”

“I know,” James said with a smile.

“You know what?” Lily asked as she came back into the room with Remus and Peter trailing her.

“A lot of things, dear Lily. You know, James here is quite smart,” Sirius said. He laid back down and retook his previous position with his arm under his head.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them, trying to decide if she wanted to know what they were really talking about or not. She decided she didn’t care that much and shrugged it off. She got down on the floor next to James and laid in the arm he had stretched out for her again.

“Well, I’ll be sleeping here,” Remus said as he crawled onto the couch and shoved the pillow that James had used to smack Sirius with underneath his head.

Peter crawled down on the floor between the couch and Sirius and curled into a ball on his side, how he normally slept.

They all started falling asleep almost immediately. It was late, the small bit of Firewhisky they had all shared was kicking in, plus the warm fire was lulling them under. But Sirius stirred slightly to ask his friends for a favor.

“Oh, guys,” Sirius mumbled. “Don’t forget to wake me up a little earlier than you need to so I can give McGonagall her gift.”

“You got McGonagall a present?” Lily asked in her half-asleep state.

“Mhmm,” Sirius hummed. “A friendship bracelet.”

And despite all of them being more than half way to sleep already, they let out a group laugh before fully drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Marauders so I hope it was enjoyable! Thank you all for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
